The typical notebook computer has a base that houses most of the electronics and a display enclosure that houses a display. The base is typically placed on a flat surface to operate the notebook computer. The base and display enclosure are hinged so that the display can be pivoted relative to the base to a desired viewing position. To stow the computer, the display is pivoted so that the display enclosure and base are folded against one another to protect the display during movement of the computer. One or more latches are used to hold the display and base in the stowed position. A two-step process typically is followed to place the computer in operation from the stowed position. First, the latches are operated to enable the display enclosure to be pivoted and, second, the display is pivoted to a desired position. Latch mechanisms, however, tend to be small features that protrude from the display enclosure. Consequently, they can be easily damaged due to handling.
Additionally, the display enclosure hinges often incorporate friction clutches that require significant force applied by the user to pivot the display enclosure. The friction holds the display enclosure in the desired angular position during operation. As the display panels have become increasingly larger, the amount of force required to maintain a display in a desired position has increased. Depending on the weight and size of the base, the user may need to hold the base down with one hand while pivoting the display enclosure with the other hand to ensure the base is not lifted from the surface on which it is resting.
Therefore, a need exists for a simpler technique for securing a pivotable display to a base. Specifically, a need exists for a technique that securely maintains a pivotable display in a desired angular position while also enabling the display to be pivoted easily when desired.